The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that many individuals may wish to display a flag, banner or pennant on their vehicles or other items to show support for an activity, group, or person such as, but not limited to, a sports team, a school, a hobby, a child, a political candidate, etc. Furthermore, some of these individuals may wish to interchange multiple flags of different shapes, sizes, and designs on a single mounting device. In addition, one can expect that it may be desirable for some flags to be lit for improved visibility.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that there are some currently available flag mounting systems that generally provide non-changeable, non-detachable vehicle or non-vehicle flag mounting systems where flags are typically interchanged along with entire pole assemblies so that consumers may need to buy multiple flags with attached pole systems to support multiple groups, people or objects.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.